The Foreigner
by Airgid-chead
Summary: We all know how Soubi's past made him who he is. But what made his greatest nemesis the person he's now? Snapshots from Akame Nisei's life.
1. Chapter 1

I've always wondered what made Nisei the way he is, so I simply had to make it up^^ I know I have two fics started but unfinished, but I don't believe this one will prevent me from completing them.

The first chapter doesn't really have Nisei in it, but is still vital to the whole story.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Loveless_.

...

**The Japanese in Barcelona**

...

Akame Eiichi was a perfect example of a successful career. A son of a shop assistant and a post office clerk, he had been reminded all his young life that the education was the most important thing in the world, the key to a comfortable existence. Faithful to his parents schooling, responsible, ambitious and intelligent by nature, he graduated the most prestigious Japanese university at the age of twenty-six, excelling in Foreign Affairs Studies. As the best student of the year, he quickly found a job in a department of Foreign Affairs as one of secretaries of the minister.

Due to his personal charm and hard-working, no-nonsense attitude, he soon became the minister's most trusted assistant, the indispensable one. Eiichi thrived on that newly-gained importance and tried to make sure to never lose it.

It wasn't a big surprise that, when the minister got assigned to the consulate in Spain, he proposed a position of his secretary to Akame. Eiichi accepted with the expected modesty. Inwardly, he felt grateful to his parents that they had forced him to take Spanish classes.

...

The first few months in Barcelona were like a blur to him. Using every ounce of his sharp mind he attempted to memorise all the faces, names, events and facts, always making polite and engaging small talk, never forgetting about tasks he had been entrusted with.

Barcelona was so much different than Tokyo. Loud, colourful, constantly moving and changing, with new strange people: both officials and regular city dwellers.

Eiichi preferred not to meet them often, dedicating himself to his work. He almost panicked when one day the consul said he was to assist him to a ball at the Riveras.

Alejandro Manuel Rivera Ruiz, with a title of count after his aristocratic ancestors, was a relative to the Spanish Royal Family and therefore represented everything that was foreign and confusing to Eiichi. The young secretary had seen him once, as the count took an active part in the Spanish foreign politics, and the expression that this man has left in his mind could be only described as respect bordering on fear.

The count was a man in his middle-fifties, with keen dark eyes and a "Roman" nose, with the aura of relevance and dominance surrounding him. He spoke sternly and swiftly, even when discussing the most recent opera or film, his words holding a definite note. To Eiichi, he behaved like an aristocrat from the times long gone, a figure from cinema or literature, a relic of the former European deal. The count's wife, Ana Catalina, was an epitome of fierceness and displayed a protective streak towards her family, combining subtle strength and unsurpassed beauty. They had two daughters, who were believed to be the pearls of Catalonia and a son, who had been gone to study in England.

...

Eiichi went to the ball like to a crucifixion. He knew he wouldn't fit there and would probably be the joke of the evening if he was even noticed at all. Not something the proud Akame was looking forwards to.

Fortunately, the count didn't deem him worthy or interesting enough to spend a minute longer than necessary to welcome him, the countess only smiled politely at him, the consul kept him at his side for few moments and then abandoned him at his French colleague's call. Extremely self-conscious, Eiichi tried to mingle or rather blend into the crowd of the fashionably and richly dressed-up, wishing for time to magically speed up.

The young Japanese could literally feel the curious and disapproving glances when he approached a long table to help himself to a glass of wine.

He could feel one glare exceptionally well. He took a discreet peek and spotted a very young woman, almost a teenager still, at the opposite side of the table. The girl had the most shining dark curls Eiichi had ever seen and the most vibrant green eyes.

Realising she was being observed, the girl smiled.

- Hello. Bored with the elders already?

Eiichi frowned, hoping she was only joking and he wasn't actually that blatant.

- Looking for a refreshment – he replied smoothly – Akame Eiichi – he added quickly, shocking himself with the desire to continue the conversation.

- María Gabriela – the stunning creature held out his hand for Eiichi to shake – My papa is the host tonight.

This was one of the famous daughters, then. The stories definitely didn't do her justice.

- Nice to meet you, miss María Gabriela. It's a wonderful evening.

- It's María – the girl corrected, white teeth flashing in a wide smile – And please, don't lie. It's a dull evening and you don't know what to do with yourself.

- I'm not…

- Shhh! – María put a slender finger to his lips – I can tell! And I can provide a remedy, if you only wish so…

A sudden wave of heat hit Eiichi.

The girl laughed silently, round shoulders shaking.

- Such a person! – she was apparently teasing him, though Eiichi didn't truly understand what she meant – We, that is, the younger part of the party, have secluded ourselves in one of the studies. Care to join us, mister Akame? I insist.

Without he realised what was happening, he let himself be led to the study.

...

He understood very soon that María was the heart of the small gathering. Talking, charming, teasing, flirting and mercilessly taunting she had every pair of the male eyes focused on her. She seemed to be quite like her mighty father: self-confident and a little spiteful to those who she considered to be inferior to her.

She quickly forgot about her newest Japanese admirer and once again Eiichi found himself alone, not really knowing how to act. A handsome Frenchman with a glass in his hand walked up to him, a look of utter devastation marring his otherwise comely face.

Not wasting his time on introductions, the man sighed.

- Oh, María – he glanced at Eiichi as if waiting for agreement.

Akame nodded, trying to encourage him to elaborate.

To his astonishment, the sad Frenchman chuckled.

- We're all in love with her – he motioned to the men sitting around the room – Yet, she doesn't spare us a single glance of a warmer feeling. Ask her sister and she'll tell you she's waiting for someone. Who, I inquire? A knight in a shining armour? We're all knights here, but the princess isn't happy with our courtship.

That Eiichi could easily imagine.

- She's still rather young – he offered, feeling silly that he couldn't come up with anything more intelligent.

- But already cruel! – the Frenchman took a sip of his wine – She has us all leashed and God help us if we don't like it!

Eiichi inspected María more closely to determine whether the man wasn't exaggerating. From a distance, the girl in an emerald dress indeed resembled a mantis or a snake, but it was just her looks. She did hold her chin a little higher than normal and did treat her "friends" with a cold reserve, as if they were just a distraction in the greater scheme of things.

Well, it wasn't as if Eiichi had been expecting the young noble to fall head over heels for him.

- Here goes Pilar – the Frenchman shook him out of his musings with a gentle elbow to his kidney.

Eiichi turned in the said direction and his heart stilled.

Pilar was probably few years older than her sister.

It was barely registered in the secretary's mind.

She was gorgeous.

Pilar was a small woman with a frail body, with long dark waves cascading softly to her hips. Her complexion was as white as milk, her skin just as velvety in look. She had the most beautiful elven face, with full red lips and sharp cheekbones.

Then, they're eyes met. Her almost black orbs engulfed Eiichi's whole being, making him lose himself in their endless depths.

- Good evening – came a smooth greeting, and he was doomed.

...

To Eiichi's utter surprise, the count didn't seem to mind his affair with his older daughter. The young secretary became a frequent guest in the Riveras' house and was always met with welcoming arms. The count and the countess didn't suddenly start to act warmly or extremely nicely towards him, but they didn't make him feel like am imposing intruder either. María seemed to be as set on making him and Pilar a couple as her older sister herself, treating Eiichi kindly and with a newfound respect after it'd become clear he didn't plan on courting her.

It was natural and expected when Eiichi proposed to Pilar.

But Pilar's hesitance was.

- I need to discuss it with papa – she confessed quietly and disappeared.

Eiichi was seething with fury. At Rivera's tyranny, Pilar's meekness and his own foolishness. His hopes had been so high.

He turned on his heels to leave this house and never come back. No one saw him to the door (he was apparently a persona non grata now). When he was passing a study on his way downstairs, Pilar's voice caught his attention.

He stopped in his tracks, despite himself.

- I don't care, can't you hear? – his fiancée-to-be was close to yelling – I love him!

- It's a feeling of a fool – came her mother's scathing voice.

Eiichi flinched. Ana Catalina had always been heartless.

- Then you're a fool for loving father – Pilar shot back.

- He's not one of us – the count explained calmly.

A bile grew in Eiichi's throat. He had been right that first evening, the grand house of Rivera would never accept a low-birth.

- I'm not one of you either. Not fully.

- Pilar! – María cried out a little breathlessly.

- I'm sorry, but it's true. I'm not from *the* line – Pilar's words were barely audible.

- The line! – Ana Catalina snapped – You're a part of the family too, you have to care for its future.

- I do not! – Pilar finally exploded – María will take care of it! I don't want to have this responsibility, it's unfair for me to bear it!

- Pilar, you're aware that… - Alejandro was cut short.

- Yes, I am. And I'm fully aware I love him like I'm never going to love anyone else. I refuse to be another sacrifice. An artificial one with a broken life.

- Alejandro – Ana Catalina's voice urged her husband.

- Peace, please – the count sounded tired – Pilar, your love is deep and true, I can see it, but I can also see it you who's ruining your life. Your life. Eiichi's life. Your children's future.

- Don't say what you don't know – Pilar warned – You have no idea of my future. I will love Eiichi till the day I die and I will never let my children have unhappy lives.

- But Pilar, you know your children… - María whispered in a teary voice.

- Will be bright and happy, growing up in a loving family.

The count sighed.

- I certainly hope so.

...

The wedding took place half a year later.

...

The next two years were spent in the atmosphere of happy, impatient nervousness, with Eiichi replacing his mentor on the position of the consul, with Pilar blossoming and learning to take care of the household.

Once again, her parents were surprisingly helpful, never addressing the discussion that had taken place behind the closed doors. The countess was a real hurricane, attempting to ease her daughter's new life, but in fact wreaking havoc wherever she went. The count supported Eiichi however he could, using his influence to guarantee the stability of the household his wife was tearing with good intentions. María obviously loved spending time at her sister's, especially after it'd become clear Pilar was pregnant.

That make a vibe of distress audible even to Eiichi, but with each passing month the nervousness decreased, only to vanish completely.

In December, their son was born.

Ichiro, the First Son of Akame Eiichi.

...

A/N Comments? As I said, no Nisei, but he will appear in the next chapter ;)


	2. The Child of the Autumn Night

A/N Most of this chapter is written in a style I'm not overly comfortable with, but I wanted to try it out. I hope I made characters' action speak for themselves, at least a little.

Thanks for the reviews, I feel pretty unsure about this whole fic ^^

...

**The Child of the Autumn Night**

...

Akame Ichiro was an apple of his parents' eye. Since a very young age, the boy was bright and curious about the world. He inherited his father's strong will and personal discipline, always completing every task presented to him, never forgetting his perfect manners of a young noble. Like Pilar, he was usually gently spoken and insightful, having an aura of power and superiority.

Eiichi, wishing to spare his firstborn all the problems and obstacles he had faced on his way to the top, ensured that Ichiro had a perfect education, great manners and never lacked in any area. The nine-year-old was four years ahead of his peers with school material (and had the most competent tutors money and family affinity could buy), played the violin and the piano, spoke four languages (Spanish, Japanese, English and French), took horse-riding lessons and visited the gym regularly.

He was a true son of Eiichi, and his father took great pride in it. Eiichi could see he was a role-model to his son and realised how much his opinion mattered to the young boy. Pilar tried to persuade both her husband and her son that playing and doing nothing were equally important for a child, but she could be as well having a conversation with two rocks. They both had their principles clear and there was no place for going to the seaside, watching films in a cinema or reading or telling stories of magical adventures. Pilar never insisted, she respected the men's wishes too much.

Count Rivera complimented his grandchild very time he saw him, noting how intelligent the child is to solve difficult equations at such a young age, how gifted to play romantic sonatas. But that was all that Ichiro got from his grandfather that could be described as akin to love or interest. Alejandro never wasted time on things that weren't necessary and to him, inquiring about Ichiro's day didn't count as such. The boy quickly decided that grandfather wasn't worth his time either, and limited his contacts with him to short sentences informing about his most recent progress.

Ana Catalina didn't seem to notice her grandson at all, her eyes always sliding over the boy as if he wasn't even there. She never showed any reaction to him unless her husband or one of the daughters pointed him out to her and then, she only commented on something random like the boy's shirt or his violin. Ichiro never expected his grandmother to treat his as something more than a stranger, he learnt it very early. He wasn't afraid of her. He always remained indifferent to her and a little amused by her obvious recklessness and odd perception of the world. Ana Catalina always noticed the least important things like a smell of strawberries or someone's agitation, but her interest in them faded as soon as she voiced her observations.

María, on the other hand, loved her nephew and made sure he knew that. She showered him with gifts and affection, engaging him in long conversations whenever she met him. Laughing, she would always repeat how similar she and Ichiro were, how successful and strong he's going to be in the future. Ichiro was elated when his aunt was coming to see him.

María still hadn't found a man worthy of her love. When Eiichi suggested that Pilar should help her to become more open to people, his wife had cryptically answered that María had been waiting.

All in all, life was going great for the young consul. His parents had visited him only once. During their stay in Barcelona it had become painfully clear how different they are to the Riveras, how inferior. He could practically feel Alejandro and Ana Catalina's disdain. Even Ichiro seemed to be ashamed of his Japanese grandfathers.

Eiichi had never invited them again. He didn't want to have his career or home life affected by them. They understood without words. Their son had managed what they had always wanted: he'd become someone important in the big world.

He was happy.

...

The happiness ended on one winter evening. On a surprisingly warm January night Eiichi came back home to find Pilar crying uncontrollably on their bed.

His heart stilled for a moment before he found courage to approach his wife. He'd never seen Pilar in such state before and was petrified. He didn't want his bliss interrupted.

- Darling – he awkwardly sat next to Pilar and gingerly put his hand on her shaking shoulder – What's happened? Something's wrong with Ichiro?

Pilar's head jerked up and she gave her husband a look of pure fury.

- Your son is fine – she spat icily.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

Eiichi sighed with relief.

- What's wrong, then? Are you upset?

Pilar's lips began to tremble again. She broke into cry.

- Pilar, what's wrong? Are you in pain? – Eiichi's rational mind couldn't come with any other explanation.

Pilar's frail frame was shaking with violent sobs. Eiichi delicately embraced her.

- Answer me, please! Are you hurt?

Pilar wrenched herself free from her husband's arms.

- I'm not hurt! – she almost yelled – I'm pregnant!

Eiichi blinked.

- But… It's wonderful. A baby. It's great.

It would shatter a balance of the house. Almost ten years younger than Ichiro, it'd bring cries and noise and sleepless nights. It'd need babysitters, tutors and attention. No more peaceful afternoons with his prodigy. There would be a toddler whining to be cuddled.

But a baby in itself wouldn't hurt. It would not be another Ichiro, but it may not be so bad. A nanny could take care of it if it'd become too much.

- It's not great! – Pilar was crying and yelling – It's not!

Maybe Pilar didn't want another child.

- I'm sorry – Eiichi petted her hair – If you feel I was forceful in any way…

- Oh, it's nonsense! – his wife shook her head – It's not your fault, how could it be your fault, you don't *know*… - she grasped Eiichi's hands – It's all my fault, I've been so stupid, I thought I could prevent it…

- Pilar, I'm so sorry, if you wish to… To – he couldn't really voice it.

He, an experienced diplomat, couldn't propose this solution.

Pilar didn't need words.

- No – she gasped – No, no, no! I couldn't, no…

He sighed in relief.

Eiichi hugged her. For few minutes they sat in silence, drawing strength and comfort from each other's body.

- Don't worry – the man soothed – If you don't want it, we can give it away. Someone will adopt it.

Pilar stared at him in disbelief, her face damp with tears. Then, she slapped him.

- How can you? How can you speak like that about your own child?

- It's not even born yet. And it's you who doesn't want it – Eiichi reminded softly. His cheek was stinging.

Pilar pulled back, away from her husband. Her lips were moving in mute anger.

- You don't love it?

Eiichi snorted.

- How could I love it, I've just found out it exists! Besides, it isn't even here yet, I don't know it!

- It's your baby!

That was getting tiresome.

- Well, I hope so!

- Are you accusing me? – Pilar's eyes narrowed.

She was making such a drama.

- Everything's possible – he smirked just to spite her. She was complaining over nothing right now.

Women had more than two children. And his idea about adoption wasn't that unreasonable. He was helping her.

- How dare you! – Pilar began pushing Eiichi from the bed – How can you do that? – she didn't seem to appreciate his help.

Eiichi attempted to calm her down, but his hands were smacked away when he tried to touch her.

- I'm sorry.

- Get out!

- Pilar, it was stupid of me, I'm sorry… - maybe it was time to back down.

- OUT! – she showed him the door.

Resigned, Eiichi relented. He left her alone.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he went to a phone.

- María? Could you come, please? I think Pilar needs you.

The baby wasn't even there yet, but it was already causing trouble.

...

The younger Rivera came an hour later, highly agitated and impatient to see her sister.

- Where's she? – she demanded when she spotted her brother-in-law.

- In the bedroom – Eiichi replied between two sips of cognac. He needed something to calm himself.

María all but ran there.

Even though he put his ear to the door, Eiichi couldn't hear anything that was being said. He gulped the rest of his cognac in one swig.

...

Ichiro could see everything had changed. After he'd been told his mother was expecting another baby, the whole house started to appear alien to him.

Dad was spending most of his time away, usually working, but sometimes taking part in some social events. Mother no longer accompanied him, but stayed at home those evenings, crying silently in her room.

Parents no longer shared a bedroom. Ichiro had heard dad saying that he didn't wish to be blamed for everything. He never explained what "everything" meant. Probably the baby, though Ichiro couldn't understand how one small being could be called "everything". Or why dad thought that mother was blaming him.

To Ichiro, it seemed that mother was blaming herself. At least that was how things looked like, because she'd stopped smiling and laughing. She was always sad, tears glimmering in her eyes.

Ichiro chose to spend most of his time with her, something he hadn't done in ten years of his life. He would try to read books to her, or sing. He didn't like this particular activity, because Pilar always insisted on him singing long melancholic chants, as if to make herself feel as blue as possible. But she assured him that they cheered her up, so he sang and sang and sang. Sometimes, they would do his homework together, or recite French poems. Other times, they would just sit together, listening to each other's breaths.

Ichiro could say that mother was blaming the baby. Why she would do that was beyond him though. It was innocent, but she would cry and yell at it nevertheless, even though it wasn't even born yet. She would shout that she hoped it's going to congratulate itself on its choice as soon as it's born and that it's going to find its life meeting its expectations. And that it'd haet itself, not its mother, because she'd always been "normal".

She blamed it for losing her husband. She loved Eiichi as much as on their wedding day and found the baby responsible for the growing distance between them. She would stroke her rounded belly and whisper maliciously: "Can you see your father? You're nothing to him, you'll never be anything to him because he has Ichiro. I'm your mother, yes, unfortunately, but you realise I'd choose Eiichi over you any time. You realise you're not wanted, don't you? You're a smart baby, you know you're never going to be needed by anyone?". Her words would bring tears into Ichiro's eyes. He was sure she didn't mean it, that it was sorrow that was making her say them to her own baby.

But sometimes, when mother was barely moving, just lying on her big bed and barely breathing, Ichiro would hate the baby too. What right did it have to destroy their perfect family? Dad had stopped praising him, only repeated that "he didn't want to hear about any children".

Grandparents no longer visited them. It didn't bother him at first, but then mother started to look devastated whenever someone mentioned them. Grandfather came to his mother once when dad was away and advised her to "just tell everything", but she replied that she owed Eiichi a good life. Grandfather didn't appear in their house again.

Aunt María was a frequent visitor, though. She seemed as sad as her sister, but she always tried to make her feel better. Ichiro didn't understand what she meant when she was telling his mother that it's not the end of the world and that a baby is a baby, a person like any other, and that its future shouldn't be put into a category like "blame". She laughed that mother would love it like no one else and that it'd be an exceptional being.

Ichiro didn't like it one bit.

- Is it going to be better than me? – he asked his aunt when mother went to a toilette.

María smiled at him.

- It's difficult to tell. I mean, it depends on what you think "better" really is.

Ichiro wasn't stupid not to realise it meant "yes".

- But mum is going to love it more than me? – he wasn't keen on losing his mother newfound affection for him.

Aunt's smile wavered.

- Every mother loves her children equally strongly.

Ichiro nodded and politely excused himself.

He ran to his room and closed the door carefully. He slid down to the ground next to his bed and pressed his fist to his heart.

- Listen, you little thief – he whispered – I hope you die. I hope you die before you even learn what love is. I hope you *never* know love.

...

Two days later, on a cold October evening, Pilar was taken to a hospital. Ichiro was informed that she's going to give birth to the baby soon.

Eiichi drove him and María (who was visiting them) to the hospital to welcome the new family member.

As a ten-year-old, Ichiro could tell something was wrong. The way dad was pacing in a waiting room, the way aunt was flexing her fingers and sighing with her eyes closed.

After some time, close to midnight, a doctor dressed in white came and talked quietly to dad. Ichiro crept closer, unnoticed by the worrying adults.

Mother had nearly died.

She was fine now, but the baby was lingering on the line between life and death. It was born very small and weak, and there wasn't much chance that it'd survive the night.

Dad only nodded and leaned heavily against a wall, while aunt hid her face in her hands.

Ichiro's heart was racing. Was it his fault that the baby was going to die? Was it because he'd wished it dead?

He slipped out of the room and fell to his knees, away from others' prying eyes.

- Let is live. Please, whoever's listening, let it live. I'll make it up to it. Can you hear me, little brother or sister? If you live, I'll never leave you. I'll always be there for you, just live. I didn't mean it, I want you. Maybe parents don't, but I want you and I'll take care of you, no matter who you are.

...

The child survived, to doctors' great astonishment. According to them, its body was just too weak to live, but it survived and examinations proved it to be healthy.

Eiichi went to his wife as soon as doctors let him, leaving Ichiro under María's care.

He didn't visit his child.

It was a boy.

From behind a glass screen of a waiting room, he looked very little and fragile. Despite being a new born, the boy's skin was almost white, his hair black. He looked like a porcelain doll.

- He's beautiful – Ichiro whispered with a smile.

- Yes, he is – his aunt agreed – Such an inconspicuous being.

Ichiro was shook from his awed observation by a small commotion at the door. Soon, the count and the countess walked in.

- Is it alive? I've heard… - the count's speech was rushed and nervous.

His daughter grinned at him.

- Yes, it is. It's a boy. Look – she pointed to a small figure – Isn't he wonderful?

Alejandro regarded his new grandson with a frown.

- He's so small – he mumbled.

- He's too small – Ana Catalina's sharp voice cut in – He looks so weak.

The count's lips were pressed into a thin line.

- I told her it was a wrong thing to do, but she wouldn't listen – he sounded tired.

- She didn't escape it anyway – the countess smirked – And she hurt the child.

No one noticed Ichiro's growing fear until he finally gasped aloud.

The count and María jumped to his side, reassuring and apologetic expressions on their faces.

- It's alright, nothing's wrong with your brother – his aunt was gently petting his shoulder. Under other circumstances, Ichiro would find it annoying.

Right now, he was too petrified that his prayers didn't help after all.

- He's as healthy as he can be, the doctors say it – the count added, smiling at his grandson for the first time in his life – His perfect, just as we all want him to be.

Ana Catalina turned away from them pointedly.

Grandfather sighed.

- Ana.

Grandmother raised her eyebrow.

- You're scaring him. Talk to him.

Huffing in annoyance, Ana Catalina crouched next to her grandson. Ichiro slightly backed away from her, until he bumped into María.

- They're right – she smiled sweetly. It made her look really nice – He's in no danger. Cheer up, he's much stronger than he looks. He can't be destroyed that easily. He was born just before midnight. No harm would come to a child of Darkness at such hour.

María giggled nervously.

Her parents exchanged glances.

The count took Ichiro's hand and looked at him with serious eyes. The boy felt something important was going to be said.

- Your brother – Alejandro began – He's a very special person. He may turn out to be a person you've never encountered before… But remember, no matter what happens, he'll always be your brother. And… Appearances may be misleading. You probably don't understand me – grandfather smiled at Ichiro – Just don't judge him too harshly. He may need someone he can always count on in his life.

Ichiro furrowed his eyebrows.

- Everyone needs such person. But don't worry, I'll always love him.

That seemed to surprise his grandparents. Really, what was so unexpected about loving your own brother?

- I believe you – María gently kissed his temple – And I'm sure he'll love you back.

- You're so sappy, auntie – Ichiro teased – We're brothers, not a couple.

- I know! You're horrible, Ichiro, I didn't mean it like that – she scolded, but her eyes were laughing.

...

An hour later Eiichi emerged from Pilar's room and informed his family that they had decided on their son's name.

They're going to call him Nisei, since he's their second child.

...


End file.
